


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't give in. He'd show them. He'd leave and not come back, not until he was every bit as good as Ford was. </p>
<p>Oh. Ford. </p>
<p>He glanced up at their bedroom window. The curtains were still closed, shutting him out. Stan felt his lips trembling, his vision beginning to blur. Shunned by his own brother over a stupid project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was my newest request and I'm sorry but I needed to write this after the day I had 
> 
> "Ooh, ooh, I have an idea for a prompt. Stan bursting into tears either when he's just been kicked out of his home or when Ford tells him to go away with the journal and never come back. Ford finally acts like an older bro for once in his life."

Gone. All of it. In an instant, everything he'd ever had, everything he'd ever known, everything he'd ever fought to keep close to him was just gone. He was tossed out of their lives like Thursday's trash bags, right out on the streets. Behind the closed door, he imagined his dad grumbling about his failure of a son as he sat in front if the TV. Ma was probably calming the kid down; he could hear the tiny cries even out here. His own eyes began to water but he refused to cry. He wouldn't give in. He'd show them. He'd leave and not come back, not until he was every bit as good as Ford was. 

Oh. Ford. 

He glanced up at their bedroom window. The curtains were still closed, shutting him out. Stan felt his lips trembling, his vision beginning to blur. Shunned by his own brother over a stupid project. He supposed he deserved it. He should've said something, shouldn't have been messing around in the first place. At least if Ford went off on his own he'd still call and send cards and _God, Stanley, way to screw up the one thing you ever felt proud of_. He'd loved the relationship he had with his brother. Every hour on their boat, every laugh in their room, every smile shared in class — 

His knees wobbled and he didn't stop himself from crumbling onto the sidewalk. Gone. All of it was gone. Possibly forever. His family, his brothers — all of it. 

Stan sobbed. First just a quiet one, making him aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, but then louder and louder still. He covered his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds but it only seemed to intensify them. 

He heard the curtains rustle above him but when he swiped at his eyes to look clearly at the window, there was no one there. _Musta been the wind or-or somethin'_. He rubbed at his eyes again, sniffling and hiccuping as he tried to gather himself up. 

There was no mistaking the sound of the front door opening. He thought maybe his dad was coming out to tell him to be a man and quit sniveling but there were no harsh words after the creak of the hinges. Stan still didn't look up despite that. He didn't know what would happen next and he honestly didn't care. 

He didn't expect to feel arms wrap around him, too thick to be his mother's, too kind to be his father's. 

Ford. His brother. His twin. 

He started sobbing and blubbering all over again as Ford took him into his arms, let him cry against his chest and dig his fingers into his back. Six fingers combed through his hair and rubbed at the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades and soon enough, both twins were crying and clinging to each other and hoarsely apologizing through their tears. For how ridiculous they'd been, for not being honest, for not saying that they'd never leave each other behind. 

"Stanley, I wouldn't have left you alone. I would've taken you with me to college. I thought you realized that."

"Obviously not," Stan grumbled in return but there was no bite to his words. Just exhaustion.

"I'll still take you with me, wherever I end up going," Ford whispered, hands still tightly wrapped around his twin. Stan shook him off so he could pull back and look at him, search his tired, swollen eyes for any signs of a lie. He found none. 

"Promise?" Stanley hated it but his voice quivered when he spoke. He almost didn't want to hear an answer. 

Stanford smiled softly at him, lifting his twin's hand up and locking their pinkies together. 

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, I have anon open on my blog~  
> Sinful-shipping.tumblr.com


End file.
